


No Glove, No Love

by Xenadd



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Glove Kink, PWP, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3488876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenadd/pseuds/Xenadd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke watches Varric pull on his gloves when he's getting ready to go into the field with the Inquisitor and develops a... fascination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hawke sees Varric puling on his gloves - soft and well-worn like a second skin - as he’s getting ready to go out into the field with the Inquisitor.

While they’re apart, she thinks about his hands - she loves his hands, his broad hands, his clever hands that can just consume her own. With the ink splodge there and that callous from writing there and that other one from Bianca there - but she doesn’t think about that because it doesn’t belong to her, no. Every mark and hair known to her, carefully encased and protected, crisscrossed with warm leather and seams. Gloves protecting those hands

When he comes back she can’t stop touching his hand and holding his hand and handing him things and watching him write. But she won’t let him take off his gloves.

She says it’s cold, he needs to protect the authorial tools.

She spilled ale everywhere, it’s sticky. Best leave them on.

Oh, Dagna dropped a box of screws earlier - no, she has no idea why she was here, honestly - it would be terrible if he were to stab himself.

He drops a splodge of ink there and he grumbles to himself, but Hawke just grins over the tome she pretends to read and waits.

Once it’s dry, she drags him to the bed - their bed - trousers emphatically removed, and lets him run those gloved hands all over her body. She counts the callouses the freckles and the scars as though they were bare, as the seams catch on her legs her arms her back her breasts. Leather warmed by his broad clever palms warming her skin in turn.

She won’t let him take them off at all. Ever. Not until tomorrow morning.

Maybe.


	2. Chapter 2

Varric’s gloved hands are everywhere against Hawke, she can’t keep track - stroking and skimming and teasing, seams tantalisingly abrasive - when he suddenly grabs her thighs like so, pulling them up and apart. Leather resting in the crook of her knees. With a sly grin he slides… unexpectedly up her body, nose-to-surprised-nose, pinning her legs in place with his body. Infuriating pressure everywhere.

He grabs her hands from their grip in his hair, dragging them to frame her face. Also unexpected. Normally they’re too busy, too hurried, grappling and writhing - who knows when the world will end again? - to play at dominant. 

He stares into her bemused eyes, flashing another wicked grin and dragging her hand slowly slowly down. Over her breast, leather catching a nipple, down over her stomach as she arches in anticipation, down down, coming to rest between her thighs. He wraps his broad clever fingers around her own until her hand is entirely consumed by his. Slowly, he curls their fingers together down and in, dragging them back out to circle her clit before thrusting into her cunt. Hawke watches in fascination as he leads their hands together in an excruciatingly slow dance, drawing out her entire body. She buries her face in his warm neck, biting down hard when it is all too much, her body wracked by sensations as she pushes down on their entwined fingers.

Varric will grumble and mutter and complain in the morning, but the spark in his eye and the scarf not quite high enough gives him away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This second part wasn't intended - I wrote the first part in a text to my friend after noticing Varric's gloves whilst replaying the Prologue of DAI (they are NICE gloves). And then... I kept thinking about his hands and his gloves and my favourite kink reared its head, so I wrote another text. Hence the brevity and slightly rushed pace - text messages aren't really designed for prose-writing!
> 
> This is a whole new thing for me - I haven't written fanfic in at least ten years, and then I was definitely not writing smut!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a (looong!) text message, hence the brevity.
> 
> Next part is NSFW.


End file.
